New Beginnings
by fbi-woman
Summary: CG but there’s kind of some NS too. It’s the start of a New Year… and something else too. Used to be a songfic but I have taken the lyrics down. Well that's all I'm going to say for now. ReadReview please!


Title: New Beginnings 

Author: fbi-woman

Rating: PG-13

Type: CG of course but there's kind of some NS too lol.

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: sighs Ok. I don't own anything (except for my plot of course). There you go. The plot is all. The characters are sadly not mine.

Summary: It's the start of a New Year… and something else too.

AN : This was also originally a songfic but the lyrics were removed once again. For the songfic version, please visit : Just let me know please.

New Beginnings

------------

"Hey Catherine" Sara said as Catherine entered the break room.

"Hey" Catherine replied, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Are you coming with us for New Year's?" Sara asked.

"You bet," Catherine answered, "who's going?"

"Well Greg already had other plans and Warrick is still sick so it's just you, Nick and I."

"What about Grissom?" Catherine asked, more than a little disappointed that he wasn't going.

"He doesn't like to go out on New Year's."

"Did you at least ask him?" she questioned, hoping there was still a chance he would come.

"Yes and he said 'I don't like to go out on New Year's'" Sara replied.

"Oh" was all Catherine said. _How can I get him to come? _she thought to herself. "I have to go take care of something. I'll see you later," she said to Sara as she left.

------------

There was a soft rapping on the door to his office, followed by Catherine's entrance. They said their greetings and Catherine decided to cut right to the chase.

"How come you're not going out with us tonight?"

That was certainly not what he was expecting her to say.

"Uh…" he tried to piece an answer together. "I don't like big, busy clubs parties."

"It won't be that bad. We're not going to a really big club. Come on Gil, when was the last time you went out and had some fun? It's just one night. Please?" she said, sticking out her bottom lip in the puppy dog face Lindsey always tried to use on her.

He sat silently, just watching her for a moment. '_She looks so cute doing that puppy face _he thought. _Maybe I could go with them. I still don't like parties but I do like the sound of spending New Year's with Catherine'. _He sighed.

"Okay Catherine. You win. I'll go" he relented.

"Great!" she smiled, "I'll go tell Sara," and with that, she left.

--------------------

_'This was a big mistake_ he said to himself as he got dressed. _Why did I say I would go? Why did she have to ask me? I can't say 'no' to Catherine'._

The shrill ringing of his phone startled him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?" He was pleasantly surprised to hear who was on the other end.

"Hi Gil, it's Catherine. My car broke down, can you come pick me up on your way to meet Sara and Nick?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be right over."

"Great! Thanks. I'll see you soon."

"Bye" he said, and hung up the phone.

He grabbed his coat, hopped in the car and quickly started off towards Catherine's house.

----------------------

She stood by the window, waiting impatiently for his car to arrive. '_Why am I so nervous?' _she asked herself. '_It's just a little New Year's party right?' _She felt her heart begin to race as his car pulled up. She gave Lindsey one last goodnight hug, grabbed her purse and was out the door.

'_She looks beautiful'_ he thought to himself, admiring her choice of shirt and short, fitted black skirt while she approached the car.

"You look great," he said as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Thanks," she said, blushing slightly, "so do you."

'This is starting to feel a lot like a date' she thought. 'No Catherine - don't get your hopes up' she scolded herself. 

The rest of the drive was oddly silent. Neither one knew quite what to say. At last they reached the club and made their way inside. Nick and Sara were already seated in a booth near the back.

"Hey guys," Nick greeted as the two approached the table.

The waitress came by and took their drink order.

"How long have you guys been waiting for us?" Catherine asked.

"Not long," Sara replied.

"Can you believe a whole year has passed already?" Nick said as the waitress returned with their drinks.

"It's amazing how fast the time goes," Catherine agreed.

The DJ turned up the volume as Cher's "Believe" came on.

"I love this song!" Sara exclaimed. "Come on Nick, let's go!"

She grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor, leaving Catherine and Grissom alone at the table. Catherine looked up at him hopefully.

"No way," he said firmly.

"Oh come on."

He paused for a moment in consideration. '_Maybe just one dance… no. If I dance with her once, it will just make my feelings for her ever stronger. I have to put my foot down about this'._

"No. I'm sure there are lots of other men you could dance with," he said, immediately regretting the words.

'_Why did I say that! The last thing I want to do is watch her dance with other guys!'_

'_Why did he say that?' _she thought, her heart sinking.

An awkward silence settled over the table as they sipped on their drinks. Sara worked her way through the crowd until she was back at their table.

"Aren't you guys going to hit the dance floor?" she asked, pausing to sample her drink.

"Maybe later," Catherine said, still hoping that he might want to dance with her.

"Suit yourselves," Sara said, making her way back out to Nick.

The voice of the DJ came over the speakers, "Okay everyone, I'm going to slow it down now. This will be the last dance of the whole year!"

The sound of Lonestar's "Amazed" filled the room. This was her last chance. She looked up at Gil, her eyes pleading with him. He sighed in defeat.

"Ok."

A huge smile spread across her face. She took his hand, leading them onto the dance floor. He could barely contain his joy as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

--------------------

The moment their eyes locked it was like everyone else in the whole room disappeared. It was just them and the music. She thought her heart would burst with the intense love and passion the felt. He pulled her forward and she happily obliged, wanting to be as close to him as she could. He had opened the window to her heart and soul.

She rested her head against his, relaxing into his embrace. He relished in the magic of the moment, his heart soaring. It was such a small gesture but it meant the world to him. It felt like he was lost in a dream. He never dared to think that one of his dreams could transcend reality: that he would ever be able to hold her and have her the way he so desperately wanted to. It was heaven on earth.

They were completely lost in each other. He slid one hand up her back until he reached her neck. He moved her soft, blonde hair aside and pressed his lips against her in skin. She spoke softly into his ear, telling him of her love. He pulled back just enough to see her face; to be sure that she was not a dream or some beautiful mirage. She was there, her happiness increasing with every second she spent in his arms. He looked deep into her sapphire eyes, seeing the emotional fire within her. Knowing her love was true.

She fiercely wished for time to stop: for this moment to last forever. She never wanted to lose this amazing feeling. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was everything she could ever want, everything she needed. Her heart swelled with joy as he whispered the poetic lyrics to her.

"I don't know how you do what you do. I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do."

She fought to hold back her tears and joined him in the final words.

"Every little thing that you do. Baby I'm amazed by you."

The last chords faded away, yet they did not break apart.

The DJ's voice came back over the speakers, "Is everyone ready for the big countdown?"

The crowd began to chant in time with the clock on the big screen.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!"

Despite the excitement around them, Catherine and Gil remained silent, their eyes locked on each other. They almost seemed oblivious to the shouts of everyone around them.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" The whole club erupted into cheers and screams.

"Happy New Year Gil" she said, smiling uncontrollably.

"Happy New Year Catherine."

He held her close and their lips met for the perfect New Year's kiss. And so began a promising new year…... and a promising new relationship too.

-----------------


End file.
